


Butterfly Touch

by Tsuki_Moon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Butt Plugs, Cuckolding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Top Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Moon/pseuds/Tsuki_Moon
Summary: Yamaguchi is Tsukishima’s Baby Boy. Tsukishima is Yamaguchi’s Daddy. Overall, Tsukishima is Yamaguchi’s sugar daddy who he loves very much.~Tsukishima is Yamaguchi's sugar daddy basically. Just a smut head canon, I decided to write out and publish.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Butterfly Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm publishing. They are mostly ooc so sorry about that.  
> I did a little research on sugar daddy/baby stuff but if there is anything completely wrong feel free to kindly lmk and I’ll fix it

Yamaguchi arrived at the shared penthouse before Tsukishima, which was typical. However, Yamaguchi arrived earlier today because work was slow and few tasks had to be done. His boss allowed him to go home early today out of his own kindness and knowing it was a slow day. Yamaguchi took advantage of this and did just that.

When Yamaguchi got home, it was still bright outside so the penthouse was well lit. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He did routine stuff like taking a shower and checking for dinner, but it was Thursday, which meant leftovers so he didn’t have to cook. While waiting for Tsukishima to arrive home - which wouldn’t be for a few hours - Yamaguchi settled on the couch and turned on the TV for background noise as he read a book.

  
It was beginning to get dark when Tsukishima finally arrived home after his long day of work.

  
“Baby, I’m home,” he announced.

  
But when he didn’t get a “Welcome home” and a kiss on the cheek, he became skeptical. Usually, Yamaguchi texted him if he was going somewhere but he didn’t remember getting a notification from his “Baby Boy”. Tsukishima toed off his shoes, hung his coat, and went to hunt for Yamaguchi. Tsukishima found the boy curled up on the couch sleeping in what seemed to be Tsukki’s shirt, which fit the smaller slightly oversized.

  
Eyes shut, face relaxed, and soft breathing, Tsukishima thought the boy couldn’t get any more beautiful. He didn’t want to wake him from his slumber just yet, so Tsukishima tip-toed to the bedroom and freshened up for the night.

  
When Tsukishima got back, Yamaguchi was still sleeping soundly on the couch. He walked over then kneeled in front of the sleeping boy. He started to stroke the brunet’s soft dark hair.

  
“Tadashi baby, wake up. Did you eat?” Tsukishima asked just above a whisper so Yamaguchi could hear in his still sleepy state.  
Yamaguchi stirred, not wanting to wake. “No, I was waiting for you,” he said in a soft, raspy tone.

  
“Tadashi, remember what I told you? You don’t have to wait for me every time. I don’t want you to go hungry,” Tsukishima said in a slight reprimanding voice.

  
This wasn’t the first time Yamaguchi held off on eating because Tsukishima wasn’t there to eat with him. Sometimes it would affect him at work and Yamaguchi wouldn’t eat his lunch unless Tsukishima somehow convinced him or picked him up for lunch, or worse, Yamaguchi would wait until dinnertime to eat when he was starving at that point. Yes, Yamaguchi knew he was too dependent on Tsukishima sometimes. Tsukishima knew this too, which is why he wanted to take extra care of his “Baby Boy”.

  
“I’m sorry, Tsukki. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn’t that hungry anyway because I ate my lunch today,” Yamaguchi said in a pout.

  
“I’m not disappointed in you, Yams, and I’m glad you ate your lunch,” Tsukishima said as he pinched Yamaguchi’s nose. “Now stop pouting. I’ll fix us dinner, okay?”

  
“Okay, Tsukki!’ Yamaguchi brightened up real quick.

  
~~~

  
The situation wasn’t always like this. Before the pair met, Yamaguchi was way more independent to the point it was toxic for his own health. Yamaguchi was stubborn and didn’t want to ask for anybody’s help. That was just how he was raised, and he didn’t know it was actually a problem... until he met Tsukishima, who taught him that being dependent on people isn’t such a bad thing.

  
Even though Tsukishima was Yamaguchi’s sugar daddy, Yamaguchi didn’t love him for just his money - although that was a plus. The two met when Tsukishima practically took Yamaguchi’s job away. Tsukishima was well-established in his job, and could even be considered a leading team member in their corporation. Yamaguchi worked for one of his company’s chain businesses, and when the location of Yamaguchi’s job shut down, he didn’t know what to do with himself, considering he had no income. Yamaguchi knew it wouldn’t be the end of his life and he would eventually find another job, but in the moment, he was just a ball of emotions.

  
When Tsukishima found Yamaguchi crying in the bathroom, he knew he had to do something. Tsukishima took him under his care. He practically saved the smaller, not only financially, but physically, mentally, and emotionally. Yamaguchi praised Tsukishima for it too, but not in a creepy God way, more as a person he was extremely grateful to.

  
Eventually, Yamaguchi got another job - which is the one he has now - and can be somewhat financially stable on his own. The original relationship he had with Tsukishima blossomed into a two way love story. They brought out the best in each other. Yamaguchi, encouraging Tsukishima to open up more and loosen up. Tsukishima, encouraging Yamaguchi to be more confident and reassure him it’s okay to depend on others. Technically, the two don’t need each other for the original purpose they got together, but now, they can’t imagine a life without each other.

  
~~~

  
Tsukishima finished warming up dinner and the two sat at the dinner table talking about anything and everything. They cleaned up the kitchen together and moved to relax on the couch.

  
~~~

  
During the awkward first stages of their relationship, it didn’t run as smoothly as this. Yamaguchi didn’t know what was appropriate, whether it was okay to ask for money when he needed it or if there was a schedule when he would get paid every Sunday or some shit like that. He didn’t know the limits of their skinship either or how anything worked; this was all new to him. He had to search up typical sugar baby protocol and learned more as the relationship went on. Turns out, sugar babies make a good amount of money per year and every relationship depends on what both parties are comfortable with.

  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came up with an arrangement to meet every other Friday and he would get an allowance of $500 every other Saturday. Tsukishima was pretty lenient meeting up with Yamaguchi despite having a schedule. If Yamaguchi had an emergency or wanted to spend the weekend with friends, Tsukishima wouldn't hold it against him and still pay him. Of course, Yamaguchi didn’t take advantage of this privilege too much. Over time, around the 6 month mark, Yamaguchi even wanted to meet with Tsukishima more often than the agreed date. He would try to come up with little excuses such as he forgot his jacket at Tsukishima’s penthouse or Yamaguchi offered to make dinner for the other.

  
For the first year, it went mostly like that, until Tsukishima came to Yamaguchi one day and proposed the idea for him to move into the penthouse with him. Yamaguchi was hesitant, only knowing the man for one year and already moving in together was a huge step in their, at the time, ambiguous relationship. After a week of thinking and talking it over with his friends, Yamaguchi finally said yes.

  
It has been 4 months since Yamaguchi has been living with Tsukishima. At first, it took a while getting used to waking up with another warm body filling in the empty space, but Tsukishima liked the warmth - could even say he loved it. Yamaguchi liked it as well and would express it by cuddling up next to Tsukishima and waking him up with kisses.

  
~~~

  
The two laid on the couch together, winding down for the night by watching their weekly tv shows. Their legs were tangled together. Tsukishima laid behind Yamaguchi with one hand supporting his own head and the other playing with Yamaguchi’s hair, casually running down to his waist then back up. Yamaguchi just laid there thinking nothing of it, until Tsukishima’s hand went slightly further past his waist and stayed there.

  
His cheeks started to grow a light rosy color, but he didn’t stop watching the show. It’s not like the two have never been intimate. Oh no, not that, but Yamaguchi couldn't help but get slightly flustered whenever the blonde touched him. His touch still caused butterflies and Yamaguchi hoped the fluttering feeling never goes away. It kept his stomach warm and tingly.

  
After a couple minutes of Tsukishima’s hand staying put on Yamaguchi’s hip, the silent hand started traveling further down and inwards. Yamaguchi tensed at the bold touch but didn’t complain. He peeked over his shoulder to see the others face, but it remained blank. Tsukishima just watched the show and didn’t show any signs of acknowledging what he was doing.

  
“Hmmph,” two can play at that game, Yamaguchi thought.

  
Yamaguchi tried to remain as silent as possible, not giving into the pleasure and giving Tsukishima the satisfaction from seeing him fluster under his touch. He could tell the blonde was feeling defeated and frustrated from the way he overly exaggerated his sigh.

  
“Everything okay, Tsukki? Something bothering you?” Yamaguchi asked in a fraudulent manner.

  
“Hmm? Yes. Perfectly fine, Yams”.

  
But that was far from the truth, because after a few moments, Tsukishima tried to squeeze harder on Yamaguchi’s inner thigh. He tried to remain quiet, but couldn’t help the whine that leaked past his lips. The sound went straight to Tsukishima’s dick and Yamaguchi could feel the growing boner poke his backside. All he could do was seek out more friction as he wiggled his hips back. He smirked when he heard a low groan from the blonde and his breath get heavier.

  
Yamaguchi took further action into his own hands and reached behind himself and pulled Tsukishima’s head to his lips. Tsukishima was shocked at the sudden forcefulness, but parted his lips in response. The kiss started off slow with their lips falling into each other’s like a puzzle piece. No clashing of teeth or tongue. It stayed soft and innocent until Yamaguchi started to nibble on Tsukishima’s bottom lip, who moaned at the gentle feel of teeth. At that moment, Yamaguchi took advantage of Tsukishima’s moan and ever so lightly slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. Tsukishima did the same, both their mouths were left slightly ajar as they moved their tongues around. It was now a heated passion. As if they were connected with one brain, they both pulled away at the same time and panted, searching for air that was lost in the midst of kissing. After 3 long seconds, they both drove right back into it. Yamaguchi felt like he was floating and he was sure Tsukishima felt the same. It was as if their lips both held magic and captured another with a spell.

  
As much as Tsukishima could kiss Yamaguchi forever, he didn’t want it being the only event happening tonight.

  
“Tadashi, go to the bedroom and get changed for me please?”

  
“Mmh. Any requests?”

  
“Surprise me.”

  
Yamaguchi got up onto shaky legs and ran to the bedroom, eager to please Tsukishima with a new lingerie set.

  
Since Yamaguchi had a job and still got a biweekly allowance from Tsukishima, he typically had leftover money. With the extra money he spent it on sex toys, lingerie and little treats to sexually please himself and Tsukishima. Last week he ordered a new set which was a mix of coral and light blush pink with ruffles (refer to images). The package arrived earlier this week, and Yamaguchi had been dying to show it off.

He daintily stepped into his undergarments, left foot and then right. He then put on the garter belt and attached the latches to the white thigh-high stockings. He took one final look in the full body mirror in the corner and styled his hair to look a little disheveled for the messy type of look. He felt very cute, yet sexy at the same time, and he couldn’t help but think Tsukishima would love this. Yamaguchi couldn’t help but get a little turned on himself, imaging all the things the blonde would do to him. He turned around to see his perky ass in the mirror, pushing it out to make the view more appealing.

  
“Hmm there’s something missing”.

  
He rushed to the bedroom and brought out the black box under their bed that stored all their sex toys. He rummaged through the box until he finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a clear, sparkly, crystal butt plug that resembled the aurora borealis. He knew this would just work up Tsukishima more, and maybe even get him to be a little rough.

Ⓒ Crystal Delights

  
Yamaguchi grabbed the water-based lube out of the bedside table and laid on his back on the bed. He lubed one finger up and reached under his lingerie to slowly circle his rim and press one finger in. He let out a quiet moan, trying to prevent Tsukishima from hearing what he was doing on the other side of the door. Yamaguchi pumped his one finger in and out, working up a steady pace. He lubed up another finger and pushed in two. He couldn't help but moan out from the intrusion. So much for being quiet.

  
~~~

  
In the other room, Tsukishima sat patiently on the couch watching their unfinished tv show. He didn’t want to rush Yamaguchi, but damn was he taking long. ‘It’s already been 5 minutes. What’s taking him so long?’ he thought.

  
Tsukishima started to hear quiet moans and soft panting from the other side of the door.

  
“Oh? That impatient slut”. He rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, making his way to the bedroom.

  
He creeped through the door and leaned against the wall, taking in the sight before him. Yamaguchi didn’t notice him from being currently occupied with working a butt plug into himself. After a few moments, Tsukishima cleared his throat, startling Yamaguchi.

  
“Oh! Tsukki, how long have you been standing there?” Yamaguchi asked in a surprised breathy manner.

  
“Long enough to know that you haven’t been good”.

  
Tsukishima walked over to the bed and towered over Yamaguchi. They both looked into each other’s deep lust-filled eyes. The moment didn’t last long as Tsukishima flipped Yamaguchi on the bed, so he was now on his hands and knees.

  
“Ooh aggressive, Tsukki,” he smirked. “I love it”.

  
Yamaguchi liked to be manhandled and he wasn’t afraid to admit that, especially since Tsukishima would indulge him in it once in a while. Yamaguchi slowly arched his back down so he was now on his elbows with his cheek pressed into the pillow.

  
“Is that why you decided it was okay to finger yourself without my permission? You knew I would get mad and you like that huh?”

  
“I’m sorry, Tsukki, I thought you would like the plug,” Yamaguchi made big doe eyes and wiggled his hips towards the blonde towering over him to draw attention to the shiny butt plug.

  
“Nope. None of that.” Tsukishima said as he moved away from the bed and grabbed a chair from somewhere in the room. He placed it to the side of the bed and sat down, arms and legs crossed. “Since you like being such an impatient slut and starting without me, you’ll now finger yourself more while I watch”.

  
“But Tsukki-” Yamaguchi whined.

  
“Keep whining and the plug is the only thing you’ll get in your ass tonight,” Tsukishima said in a stern voice.

  
Yamaguchi huffed then reached for the plug. He began to slowly twist it while simultaneously pulling it out, and then pushing it back in. He moaned and whined as the glass plug continued to pump in and out. He looked back at Tsukishima with teary eyes trying to read his facial expressions, but yet again, expressionless. However, Yamaguchi knew his lewd noises weren’t going to waste as he saw Tsukishima palming himself; pants unbuttoned, through his boxers.

  
Tsukishima was losing his mind over how beautifully fucked out Yamaguchi looked already. His hair was messy, lube dripping down his thighs, eyes half lidded, and, best of all, his red tip gleaming of pre-cum. Tsukishima could tell Yamaguchi was reaching his limit by the gradual increase in tempo of breathing and hand movements.

  
“You’re not going to cum without permission, right, Tadashi?” Tsukishima asked in a rhetorical voice. Of course, he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Yamaguchi say it.

  
“Yes, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi moaned out.

  
“Finish your sentence, Yams.”

  
Yamaguchi tried to relax his breathing and pull together his thoughts. It was hard considering all the things happening at the moment. He was still twisting the plug in and out and playing with his nipples, squeezing and pulling on the left then doing the same to the right, all while Tsukishima watched.

  
“Yes, Tsukki...I won’t cum unless you say so.”

  
“Good boy.”

  
Yamaguchi whined at the praise and continued to put on a show.

  
Tsukishima let Yamaguchi’s masturbation continue for a few more heavy moans and whines. He gained pleasure from listening to the sounds and eventually couldn’t bear it any longer. He needed more: more friction, more Yamaguchi.

  
“Tadashi, that’s enough,” Tsukishima’s voice was deeper than usual; thick and raspy.

  
Yamaguchi immediately followed what he was told, but obedience didn’t stop him from whining at the loss of his own touch.

  
“Come here,” Tsukishima commanded. Yamaguchi followed.

  
Yamaguchi kneeled between Tsukishima’s leg and put his feet under his butt with his hands on his knees, waiting for the next command.

  
“You may go ahead,” Tsukishima motioned to his dick. But Yamaguchi was feeling feisty and decided to test the waters.

  
“Sorry, Tsukki, you’re gonna have to be more specific than that. Go ahead and do what exactly?” Yamaguchi titled his head and batted his eyes.

  
Tsukishima scoffed knowing exactly what game Yamaguchi was getting at, so he decided to play along for now.

  
“I know that you know what I mean, so why don’t you just do it already? Unless you don’t want to, which is fine with me. Just know you’re already past the shallow waters,” Tsukishima whispered in his ear.

  
Yamaguchi’s ears turned crimson red. He could feel the water up to his neck, close to drowning and possibly not being able to come back.

  
He snapped out of his bliss when a light pinch to his nipples started to tingle.

  
“Yams?” Tsukishima asked in a significantly softer and slightly concerned tone.

  
“Uh right. I’m okay!”. Yamaguchi slowly moved his hands up the long toned thighs, wrapping his fingers around the pants waistband, pulling it down. He mouthed at Tsukishima’s still boxer clothed cock. He licked up the shaft and sucked ever so lightly at the tip, tasting the pre-cum through the cloth. He heard Tsukishima’s low groan at the pleasure. He continued at the brutally slow tease for a few moments, repeating the same actions.

  
“Tadashi, enough teasing,” Tsukishima commanded in a low husky tone. He had enough of Yamaguchi’s games.

  
Yamaguchi just smirked but didn’t keep Tsukishima waiting. He wrapped his fingers around the boxer’s waistband and pulled them down. Tsukishima’s dick sprang free. Yamaguchi wrapped one hand around the base, pressing kisses there making his way to the tip. He gave kittish licks to the slit. Tsukishima squirmed under his hold, grunting at the pleasure. Yamaguchi twirled his tongue around the tip while maintaining eye contact with Tsukishima. He then took Tsukishima’s dick into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and pushed his tongue to the underside, creating a tight suction like pressure. Yamaguchi proceeded to move his head down until it reached his hand that was still at the base. He continued to bob up and down. Once Yamaguchi released his dick, he placed both hands on it and started twisting. He put his mouth on the tip to solely focus on there, still moving his hands. Tsukishima’s hand tangled into Yamaguchi’s hair; not pulling, actually the opposite. His hand pushed Yamaguchi’s hair out of his face so it wasn’t in the way, essentially petting him. Yamaguchi hummed around Tsukishima’s dick as a sign that he liked the affection. Yamaguchi finally released again, creating a wet, lewd pop sound.

  
“Enough?” he breathed out.

  
Tsukishima nodded, not being able to form words. Yamaguchi stood up, red marks staining his knees underneath the stockings.

  
“Your knees okay?” Tsukishima asked, running his hands over them.

  
Yamaguchi looked down, “Yeah. It’s fine.” He knew the marks would slowly go away.

  
Tsukishima wrapped his hands around Yamaguchi’s body, finding his ass and promptly giving a light squeeze. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Yamaguchi’s stomach, still kneading at his ass.

  
“Tsukki, please,” Yamaguchi whined. “You’re the one teasing now”.

  
Tsukishima gave two more kisses and finally stood up. He softly pressed his lips to Yamaguchi’s and kissed him slowly while pushing him down to the bed. Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima got affectionate when he was feeling extra sentimental, or when he was going to be unrelenting. Through the look in his eyes, Yamaguchi knew the prior was not the case.

  
Yamaguchi was now laying flat on his back on the bed. Tsukishima was on top, mouthing at the smaller’s neck. He nibbled at his ear and whispered praises and sweet nothings. He moved back down to Yamaguchi’s jaw, nipping at that too.

  
He moved further down the neck, sucking a hickey. He then asked, “Tadashi, are you mine?”.

  
Yamaguchi knew what Tsukishima was getting at. He knew the blonde’s possessive side came out at random times. Sometimes, even the little things tipped him off, such as multiple likes to his Instagram post by the same guy. Yamaguchi also liked to test the limit by wearing risky outfits that knew would get him looks. Tsukishima never limited his outfits; instead, he was proud Yamaguchi was confident. However, one wrong look in the direction of Yamaguchi granted him a harsh kiss, a tug closer to the taller by the waist, or a squeeze to the ass. Yamaguchi loved it!

  
“Yes, Tsukki-” Before Yamaguchi had a chance to finish, Tsukishima sucked harder at his neck, causing a breathless gasp to be released from Yamaguchi’s mouth. “I am yours,” Yamaguchi moaned out.

  
Tsukishima hummed at the response and continued to suck and bite at Yamaguchi’s neck. He moved to Yamaguchi’s collarbone and started sucking and nibbling there as well.

  
“Tsukki~” Yamaguchi whined, “too much-”.

  
Tsukishima didn’t listen and moved to the other side of Yamaguchi’s collarbone and made a mark there.

  
“I still have work tomorrow, Tsukki”.

  
Tsukishima finally let go of the now wet tan skin that was covered in at least 5 red and purple bruises. He went down and pressed his hot mouth over Yamaguchi’s left perky pink nipple, swirling his tongue around and giving gentle nibbles.

  
“Tsukki, ahh please~”.

  
Tsukishima’s cock twitched at the loud moans coming from Yamaguchi. He then moved one of his hands down and pulled aside the coral pink panties to tug at the butt plug. He started twisting and pulling.

  
Yamaguchi definitely did not expect that, as he could tell by the way he cried out, “Keiii, ahh, please!”

  
Tsukishima was drowning in Yamaguchi’s noises, soaking them all in.

  
“Enough, Tsukki, please. Fuck me already. I can’t- I can’t-” Yamaguchi was panting out, not able to form any coherent thoughts.

  
Tsukishima’s hands started working at the garter belt clips to unlatch it from the stockings. He pulled Yamaguchi’s underwear off, keeping the stockings on, while also finally taking out the crystal plug for good. His mouth remained on Yamaguchi’s nipples the whole time. Yamaguchi shivered from the breeze of cold air against him. He didn’t like the feeling of clamping around nothing, but as quick as the thought filled his mind, so did Tsukishima.

  
Tsukishima entered Yamaguchi in one swift thrust.

  
“Uh, oh my god, Tsukki, slow down. You’re much bigger than the plug.” Yamaguchi whined out.

  
“Sorry, Yams,” Tsukishima felt pride in what Yamaguchi said but still slowed down, scared he might actually hurt the smaller. He ran soothing hands down Yamaguchi’s sides, tangled their fingers together and brought it to his mouth, pressing kisses to Yamaguchi’s hands, trying to get him to relax and adjust to the size.

  
“Okay, you can move”.

  
Tsukishima slowly began to move his hips back until only half of his dick was inside, then he thrusted back in. Yamaguchi could feel every inch leave his hole and enter again. Slowly, Tsukishima picked up a rhythm. He pushed in and out, gradually picking up speed. He grunted at each thrust in as Yamaguchi felt so tight around him.

  
“Umph, faster, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi cried out.

  
Tsukishima did as Yamaguchi asked and fully pulled his hips back until only his tip was inside, and then roughly pushed back in. He repeated the same actions at a rapid pace, making Yamaguchi sob and moan so loud that he was sure the neighbors two houses down could hear.

  
The next thrust hit Yamaguchi’s prostate straight on.

  
“Oh fuck, yes! Right there”

  
Tsukishima leaned down to put his face in Yamaguchi’s neck. Still keeping the same pace and angle.

  
“Kei, please~” Yamaguchi was breathing heavily, reaching his end... until he heard his phone room from on top of the bedside table.  
He looked down at Tsukishima who still had his face buried in Yamaguchi’s neck. Yamaguchi looked back up to his phone and groaned, “Tsukki, I have to get this”.

“Please don’t.”

  
“It could be important.”

  
Tsukishima shifted to allow Yamaguchi to grab his phone but didn’t pull out.

  
“It’s my boss, don’t do anything crazy. Remain still and silent,” Yamaguchi said sternly.

  
Tsukishima just murmured a small grunt in acknowledgement.

  
Yamaguchi picked up the phone, “Hello, Boss?”

  
“Hi Yamaguchi, sorry to bother you at such an hour. I know today was a slow day and I sent you home early, but can you come in early tomorrow? Perhaps just 30 minutes early?”

  
Tsukishima began thrusting into Yamaguchi, while the latter looked at him with wide eyes. Yamaguchi bit his lip trying to hold back a moan and control his breathing. Any odd peep or small incoherent noise can be suspicious and threaten his job. Not like he needed it anyway, but it gave him something to do. Plus, he kinda liked working, instead of being any old housewife.

  
“Yes, of course. Is 8:30 early enough?” Yamaguchi tried to answer in the most calm voice he could manage.

  
“Yes, perfect. Thank you, have a good night.” And with that, the call ended and Tsukishima started thrusting in and out, faster and deeper.

  
If Yamaguchi knew any better, he would’ve guessed Tsukishima was jealous and upset he actually answered a call during sex. Tsukishima wanted Yamaguchi to be fully his, especially during sex, and the fact his boss called even if it was for a split second made him upset. Any withering of Yamaguchi’s attention off of him made him frustrated and wanted to claim Yamaguchi even more.

  
“Tsukki, don’t be jealous”. But that just made Tsukishima pick up his pace.

  
“Shut up,” he said with no serious heat behind his words.

  
Tsukishima just continued to abuse Yamaguchi’s prostate and suck yet another hickey out of his frustration. This threw Yamaguchi over the edge, finally letting his whole body submerge in the water. No air, squeezing his eyes shut as he saw white. He came untouched.

  
Tsukishima reached his end not long after Yamaguchi’s. The brunet clenched down and wrapped his legs around the bottom of Tsukishima’s back, making it impossible to pull out before cumming. Tsukishima had no choice but to cum in Yamaguchi.

  
Yamaguchi shuddered at the warm liquid heat within him. Tsukishima pulled out and watched his cum drip out onto Yamaguchi’s thighs. The mess was beautiful. It was like a painting as Yamaguchi laid exhausted on the bed, eyes still shut, mouth barely open, hands tangled in his own hair, and legs spread out with one stocking falling past his knee.

  
“You’re so fucking beautiful, Tadashi,” Tsukishima complimented.

  
Then he collapsed next to Yamaguchi and they both laid there for a few minutes to catch their breath. Yamaguchi began to stir and lifted himself from the bed.

  
“Where are you going?” Tsukishima groaned.

  
“Bathroom. Relax. Gotta see the number you did to my neck.”

  
“Not just your neck,” Tsukishima said under his breath.

  
Yamaguchi continued to slowly walk to the bathroom, already sporting a limp.

Tsukishima just watched him and gave a slight snicker.

  
“OH. MY. GOD. Tsukishima Kei! How am I going to walk into work tomorrow,” Yamaguchi cried out.

  
Before Yamaguchi could walk back to the bed and hit his attacker, Tsukishima appeared right behind him, hands on his victim’s waist.

  
“Easy, there. One foot in front of the other,” said in a teasing tone, paired with a small giggle.

Yamaguchi turned around from Tsukishima’s hold and started to baby hit his chest.

“Asshole.”

  
“That’s what you get for being so damn sassy and teasing,” Tsukishima said before grabbing Yamaguchi’s wrists and pressing feather light kisses to his hands. “Now come on, let’s take a bath. We can try to massage them out later. I might know a few tricks. After all, hickeys are just bruises and stimulating the blood flow should help them fade-”

  
“Kei, I love you, but shut up and get in the bath.”

  
Tsukishima didn’t even notice Yamaguchi released from his hold, stripped from his remaining lingerie, and crawled effortlessly into the tub. Yamaguchi was now laying in the tub making grabby hands at the know-it-all.

  
“Exactly why I gave you so many, sassy brat,” he murmured with an eyeroll.

  
Tsukishima moved to get into the tub behind Yamaguchi. He opened his legs and Yamaguchi sat right in between them with his head against the blonde’s chest.

“Big baby,” Yamaguchi murmured and turned his head to give Tsukishima a kiss on his cheek.

  
They laid in the tub and scrubbed off any evidence of sex. Tsukishima massaged Yamaguchi’s shoulders and hickeys to ease the bruising process. Yamaguchi hummed at the affection and relaxed into Tsukishima’s embrace, letting the blonde work his magic. As their fingers started to get pruney and the water grew colder, they decided it was time to get out of the tub. Throwing on a pair of boxers, they got into bed and cuddled with their legs tangled together; Yamaguchi’s head resting on Tsukishima’s chest; the blonde rubbing small circles on Yamaguchi’s back.

  
“Tsukki, we’re gonna have to start our tv show over,” he giggled.

  
“Yeah,” Tsukishima nonchalantly responded, pressing a kiss onto Yamaguchi’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the ending it was kinda rushed but please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed. If I made any mistakes feel free to let me know or any nice constructive criticism.


End file.
